


绑架蝙蝠侠

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [40]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, DCEU - Freeform, M/M, SuperBat, 亨超本蝙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 克拉克•肯特在睁开眼睛的同时萌生了一个连他自己都觉得不可思议的想法：当他摸到身边的位置空空如也并发现本该躺在那儿的人实际睡眠时间不超过两小时的那一瞬，他的耳边有个声音开始提醒他，他也许应该绑架蝙蝠侠。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834798
Kudos: 2





	绑架蝙蝠侠

克拉克•肯特在睁开眼睛的同时萌生了一个连他自己都觉得不可思议的想法：当他摸到身边的位置空空如也并发现本该躺在那儿的人实际睡眠时间不超过两小时的那一瞬，他的耳边有个声音开始提醒他，他也许应该绑架蝙蝠侠。

克拉克•肯特想要绑架蝙蝠侠，但他没告诉任何人他正在酝酿一个绑架蝙蝠侠的计划。也或者他根本不需要计划，他只需要潜伏在月光之下的滴水兽旁，等蝙蝠侠一出现就将他逮个正着，他可以把蝙蝠侠困在自己有力的双臂之中，抱着他直至飞到世界的尽头。他知道自己绝对具备完成这个计划的能力，可他却迟迟未有行动而是看着布鲁斯忙碌的身影唉声叹气。  
“你为什么不停叹气？”戴安娜拿五根手指都支开了的手掌在克拉克眼前晃了又晃，“这已经是我今天听到的第七十三次了。”  
“布鲁斯坚持工作十八个小时了，”又一次的，无数次的——克拉克的眼睛跟随抱着设备旁若无人奔来走去的布鲁斯，不免愁眉苦脸地哀叹，“而且距离我们上一次独处已经过去了十天。”  
他说得很大声，大声到隔了几堵墙正在睡觉的巴里都跑出来抱怨克拉克吵到他休息了，戴安娜瞄了一眼头也没抬的布鲁斯，也跟着克拉克一起大声：  
“你需要约会，他需要休息，我认为这可以一举两得。”  
但布鲁斯只把这些旁敲侧击的提醒当成了与己无关的噪音，他高速运转的大脑没给克拉克•肯特留下半分位置。十分钟前克拉克觉得自己说的话被当成了空气，十分钟后他终于明白根本就连自己的存在也变成了透明的空气。而当蝙蝠侠开始连超人的话都听不进去，戴安娜便明白事态发展到了多严重的地步。  
“那就把他捆起来，绑在你身边，直到他休息够为止。”  
她凑到克拉克的耳边，把这个听来最简单直接的好方法说得神秘兮兮。  
“我可以那么做吗？”  
面对克拉克踌躇不定的迷茫眼神，戴安娜的神色瞬间变得高深莫测——  
“如果蝙蝠侠的恋人都不可以的话，那么谁还可以？”

克拉克•肯特逐渐确定自己有充分的理由绑架蝙蝠侠。他听得见蝙蝠侠的心跳，看得清他不堪重负的身体，他甚至觉得蝙蝠侠体内每一个新陈代谢后衰老的细胞都在向他求救。与此同时，他这个男朋友的身份也在渐渐变得可有可无，他们只能在工作时碰个面，布鲁斯也完全不把这个男朋友对他健康产生的担忧放在心上。戴安娜说得没错，他既有资格，也有立场，如果他都不这么做的话，还有谁能够这么做呢？所以他在布鲁斯刚换上制服之时闯入蝙蝠洞，他昂首阔步堵在蝙蝠车前，气势十足地给蝙蝠侠下了最后通牒：  
“首先，我们很久没有约会了。”他挺直背脊，每一个字都说得中气十足，“其次，你必须得到合理的休息。”  
布鲁斯捏着还未来得及戴上的面罩，充满不解地看着他。  
“综上所述，我认为你今晚最好和我一起留在这儿。”那个邪恶的想法就在嘴边呼之欲出：  
“否则我就——”  
“否则怎么？”  
布鲁斯终于打断了他。他饶有兴趣地走向一脸激昂的超人，隔着皮手套的指尖点上了自己男朋友健硕的胸膛：  
“不管你想做什么——”他陡然转变了语气，听起来无辜又弱势，不仅如此，他还微微低下头，用鼻尖暧昧地扫过超人温热的嘴唇：“都等我们忙完再说，好吗？”  
愣住的克拉克沉迷于这片刻的贴近，痛恨自己为何又如此轻易地妥协于蝙蝠侠狡黠的拖延。

克拉克•肯特认为自己必须尽快绑架蝙蝠侠。没有犹疑，没有顾虑，无论蝙蝠侠要对他使出什么花招，他都下定决心要将对方一举拿下。他关掉阻碍布鲁斯和他对话的全部电源设备，叉腰立于布鲁斯面前，如果布鲁斯会因此感到恼怒，那他就一定要提前表现出更多的怒火：  
“我早就警告过你了！”  
“什么？”布鲁斯的神色出乎意料得平静，他的眼神中隐约掺杂的是明知故问的戏谑。  
“如果你再不按照我的意思去做，我就——”  
“你到底要做什么？”  
不管是不是布鲁斯故意为之，再次被抢断话头的挫折让克拉克顿感气馁：  
“我希望……”他看向布鲁斯布满血丝的眼睛，坚决的口气因过多的怜惜而变得不再强硬，“我只是希望你可以去好好休息一下。”  
气氛有那么一刻在克拉克真心实意的恳切之下凝固起来，布鲁斯动动眉毛，再开口时的语调竟也跟着克拉克瞪圆的眼睛软了下来：  
“好的，都听你的就是了，”布鲁斯安抚似的说道，接着，他拉过超人的手，俏皮地拽着对方的手臂晃了晃，“等我忙完了一定立刻就去休息。”  
明知是再敷衍不过的回答，克拉克也还是在看到布鲁斯歪着头向他讨饶的瞬间没了办法。

克拉克•肯特愈发怀疑自己永远也没法成功绑架蝙蝠侠，这种挫败感在看到布鲁斯•韦恩端着酒杯暧昧游走于觥筹交错之时变得尤为强烈，他漂浮于屋顶上方，旁观着那些男男女女恋恋不舍的目光撩过布鲁斯•韦恩的脸孔，这个男人每天的二十四小时被无情地分割成了十几个部分，集团，生意，应酬，交际，伪装，使命，责任……而在那其中，克拉克没法占有任何一个琐碎的部分。他想他应该就这么飞进会场，向全世界宣布氪星之子和哥谭王子之间的关系。他知道这绝对是另一种“绑架”蝙蝠侠的好方法，但他仍旧没有那么做。他做的只是偷偷进入这幢建筑物，在布鲁斯想要躲进拐角偷偷喘息片刻时拉住了卸下笑容的韦恩先生：  
“你不该出现在这儿。”布鲁斯拉平了不悦的嘴角，身体却不自觉向他的小镇男孩倚靠而去。  
“那我该出现在哪儿？”  
克拉克揽过他，忍不住为这得来不易的亲密低低叹息。  
“任何需要你的地方。”布鲁斯知道自己该及时离开，他推了推克拉克，对方却不为所动，“但绝对不是这里。”  
是啊，他一早就清楚明了这件事。蝙蝠侠也好、布鲁斯•韦恩也好，他们永远也不需要任何人不会属于任何人，他有值得他穷尽一生去守护的事物，谁也别妄想能够独占他一分一毫。克拉克知道自己也是如此。然而即便这样，克拉克也想用上全部的自私，把这个男人绑在身边，哪怕只是看着彼此什么都不做，哪怕只是逼迫他沉沉睡上一觉，克拉克也希望能有这么几个小时独属于他。  
“你知不知道我有多想——”  
只是在蝙蝠侠执着的坚定面前，克拉克将这些念头全都化作了一个简短而无声的亲吻。

克拉克•肯特在午夜的时候决定放弃绑架蝙蝠侠。他不是害怕蝙蝠侠的责备，也不是担心他的抗拒，他仅仅只是不想让早已疲惫不堪的恋人又因为自己的莽撞多皱一下眉头。他希望他们的相遇是为了能让彼此变得更好、而不是因为他任性的私心给对方带去多一分的烦扰。  
然而当他帮助完数以万计的人来到哥谭，本不该有人的玻璃房子却为他亮起了灯：  
“我知道你在想什么。”先开口的布鲁斯用缱绻的语气娓娓道来，是啊，他当然知道，他怎么会不知道那双紧紧盯着他的蓝色眼睛里写满的着紧代表什么？  
“所以，接下来的这八个小时属于你。”那个习惯于在这个时间点便消失在他身边潜进夜色之中的蝙蝠侠对着他的小镇男孩垂下眼眉，“只属于你。”  
当布鲁斯对他展开的温柔笑容美丽得如同银河系中最亮的恒星，克拉克•肯特开始相信自己就算绑架了蝙蝠侠也没有任何意义，因为蝙蝠侠，早就先他一步在无声无息间、彻底绑架了他的心。

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2019年3月25日BVS上映三周年纪念日，以此记录。


End file.
